Double Deviance
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: What if the great and powerful Dragonborn said to be Alduin's bane in the legends of old, was in fact a teenager? Rielle is the Dragonborn and she needs the help of the companions to be able to face her destiny. Because the truth is... she's a worthless fighter.


**First Skyrim fanfic :) Teenage female dragonborn**

Her eyes dialated as she entered the dining hall of Jorrvaskr. To the left she could see what she assumed was two companions who violently leathered lumps out of one another. Was no one going to stop them? Apparently not, everyone in the hall was gathered around to watch the fight.

"Excuse me..." she managed to mumble, standing behind a large looking man in nice looking armor.

"Huh?" He turned his head, clearly expecting someone around his height. She cringed as he proceeded to look down at her as though she were a dwarf. "Need something?"

She looked up with big eyes "why are they fighting?" She pointed over to the continuing brawl.

"Why not, it's what the whelps do, isn't it?" She noted his voice sounded awefully like a horkar with a fish, or maybe even a severed leg...

She looked him over a minute, he was very tall. He was also balding, or was it just a style he liked? No, he looked kinda old... Like her pa, if she could ever remember him. All she could think was he was a big old warrior that could easily rip any foe apart with the slightly swing of his... dagger? She didn't expect that, looked more of a greatsword sort of person.

"Was there something else, or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

She averted her gaze after a moment, realising herself to be a rude idiot. "I... uh.." She remembered, snapping her fingers "I want to join the companions." She smiled, looking back at him.

"You?" She could hear his huffed, hidden laughter.

She folded her arms and practised a frown "I can swing a sword, I'm even better with a bow." She sounded similar to a wounded pup.

"Well, not for me to judge. Your looking for our Harbinger, Kodlak. He should be in his living quarters, downstairs" she picked up the disbelief in his tone, she'd show him! She'd show all these... incredibly dangerious looking and probably the greatest warriors in all of Skyrim...

"Thanks!" She rushed to the door leading to the living quarters.

Downstairs, she found a long hallway. It was far from dull, the hall was covered in beautiful oranments and various decorations, full of colour and a sense of warmth. Gods bless the nords! Well, she was a Nord too so... Gods bless her! Ha ha ha... no. Her nerves were killing her, but on the bright side the scent of candlewax and sweat lifted her nerves a little.

"Are you alright, deary?"

She looked up to see an old woman in a yellow dress. "I'm looking for Kodlak?" She scratched her head.

"And why would you be doing that?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"I... I wanna join the companions" her innocent tone radiated the hallway.

The woman looked as though she were about to give a lecture, like the man was going to. "His quarters are straight at the end of the hall, dear."

"Thank you" she smiled and proceeded down the hall.

The doors were closed, but she could hear voices inside, deep voices that sounded scruffy. She brushed her fingertips against the treated wood of the door, trying to bring herself to open it. Should she knock? Probably, but what if she gets in trouble for bothering them? Oh gods she hated this. Nerves calm, shhh, be quiet. Her voice of reason was almost like the light breeze of a Cyrodillic summer. Gods be damned... Why? She felt dizzy.

The doors opened and she almost fell forward. Her eyes were wide, and she dared to look up. No surprise.

Another big, scary man.

"Are you deaf?" His voice was lighter than the last ones, like a lute, but deeper in tone.

She couldn't find words, her mouth opened but nothing came out but a little whimper from the back on her throat... Please don't kill me...

He raised a brow, he was not a happy chap. The dark war paint smeared around his eyes weren't helping her either... Help me...

"Vilkas, your scaring the poor child." An older voice spoke and the man in front of her backed off a little. She let out a small gust of air in relief.

She looked at them both with quick glances, left, right, left, right, left.

"Are you looking for something?" The older man spoke.

She took a minute "I'm looking for uh... Kodlak?" A stutter lifted her tone. "I want to join the companions..."

The younger man eyes widened with surprise, not a good look though...

"I am Kodlak, you are sure you wish to join the companions? Are there not other things you wish to do before seeking out becoming a warrior?"

She looked down, his words were wise sounding, kind. She got a good vibe from him, unlike the two legged terror next to him. She tried to find the words "I... I'm... I don't really have a choice. This is kind of... I'm not sure"

His expression didn't change, not that she looked up from her cow leather shoes. "Theres something I have to do, I need to become stronger... it's kind of personal."

"We can certainly help you, as a start. Maybe you will join the ranks, with patience and effort of course."

She looked up with an innocent sense of surprise. "What?" She nearly whispered.

"Master, you can't be serious!"

"I am nobodies master, last time I checked. Vilkas, you will test her arm."

I cringed, so did the younger man, but he obeyed Kodlak nontheless.

"What is your name?" Kodlak asked.

"I'm Rielle.."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She followed Vilkas down the hallway and up and out into the courtyard, making sure to keep a mammoth between them. He didn't turn back once to see if she still followed. Smug ass was what he was.

In the courtyard, he finally turned around once he'd placed his back against the stone wall. She kept her distance still. "The old man said to have a look at you. What's your weapon?"

She scratched her arm "sword and bow, I'm better with a bow..."

"Do you avoid close combat?"

"I'd prefer not to get to close to the weapon of someone trying to kill me, if that's what your asking..."

He let out a sigh. "Show me your archery skills."

She stood a moment, rather awkwardly.

"What?"

"I don't have a bow..."

He raised a brow, as if to ask _are you serious? _He realised it was no joke.

"Alright, one handed it is then."

She scratched her head.

"Let me guess..."

"I did have a sword! It got stolen on the way here..."

"Forget it, take mine... "

He handed her his sword reluctantly, and she took it's hilt with caution, looking up.

"Hit me."

She looked away, as if not understanding what he'd just said.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it."

She lifted the sword and swung it down. A light ting like noise was made from his armor.

"You're kidding?"

"If I hit you, you'll hurt me..."

He laughed "I won't, not unless you _try_ to kill me."

She sighed, swinging the blade again, a louder noise was made, not quite a smash, but better than before.

"Again." He ordered. And again, and again... and again.

Easily an hour later, Vilkas had had enough, he'd tested her arm and it's not the best, at all in fact. Something different now.

"That's all for today, take my sword to Eorland at the Skyforge" he pointed above them "the stone eagle up there."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"And remember, whelp, don't misplace my sword. It's probably worth more than you are."


End file.
